


I am a Gardener

by Mesmeret



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, Castiel's True Form, Demons are possessed Kaiju, Gen, Healed Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Impala Jaeger, Jaeger Pilots, Pacific Rim and Supernatural crossover, Sacrifice, Saving the World, The Family Business, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world. The Kaiju are appearing faster than the mechs can repair the Jaegers. Dean volunteers to do recon when a mysterious Kaiju appears out of the Rift and immediately kills three other Kaiju.</p><p>Castiel hated how the Angels haven't stopped fighting for centuries. He isn't allowed to leave his position in the battles since he's one of larger Angels with a true form at 1,050 ft. So he volunteers to go on a suicide mission to kill the Demon General as they head into the Hell Gate. Castiel does kill the General but doesn't destroy the rift when he sees a paralyzed soul in a metal husk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am a Gardener

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone but then it didn't save. So this is what I remember I wrote. Sorry! u////u" I hope y'all enjoy the visuals.

It was a harsh morning of repairs. Dean was worried about Sammy. His brother was showing signs of a bad concussion that occured when the Impala’s hydraulics failed the night before. They managed to reboot the system in time to fight but suffered the consequences. Dean knew he too got roughened up by the two Kaiju they took on. But that didn’t matter right now.

“Hey! Guys! Seismic activity at the Rift!” Ash announced over the PA of the massive Bunker. Dean and Sam ran to Mission Controls to join the other pilots and the engineers. Bobby was glaring at the screen while Garth and Ash were rambling about the possible outcomes and strategies.

“It hasn’t been 36 hours yet!” Garth shouted excitedly. Rufus coughed passive aggressively at the young strategist.

“Okay, I’m seeing five forms coming out… aaaand three Category Fours, one Category Five and-Whoa!” Ash jumped in his seat as the whole room held their breath. All of the equipment went white for a moment. “Holy fuck! Just the Category Five and some weird new Kaiju. It’s reading aren’t right. I advise recon, sir!”

Bobby sighed and looked around at the few remaining pilots left in the world, “Any takers? The Charger will be the recon Jaeger. Mechs, warm her up.”

“I will, sir,” Dean stepped forward.

Sammy pulled him back and whispered angrily, “That is suicidal! I can’t lose you when you’re hundreds of miles away from me!”

“You won’t, bitch,” Dean shoved him back. “I know recon means no fighting.”

Bobby coughed deeply before taking another pill, “Dean, you better. Just get visuals and then turn tail. We’ll have an aerial crew ready but only as a last resort.”

Dean nodded and was whisked away to get suited up. He tried to ignore Sammy’s expression of despair.

 

* * *

 

Dean could see why Bobby never abandoned the Charger. Running in it was awesome. He was getting to the Rift listening to Ash and Garth read out the complicated readings.

“Visuals, Winchester?” Rufus asked over the com unit.

“Negative, sir. Just water and the sky,” Dean replied.

“Well, whatever it is should be emerging into view in 10 seconds,” Garth spoke excitedly.

“Where?” Dean asked as he stopped the Charger on higher ground and looked around.

“11 o’clock!” Rufus shouted.

Light was the first thing Dean saw. Then wings of blackened galaxies rose from the water and the sound of a giant gasping for air shook Dean’s head. The pilot hit record on the cameras the mechs quickly installed just 20 minutes ago. He focused hard on watching the alien creature despite his instincts and Control Center screaming at him to back away. If he did that, he would be on unstable ground.

The colossus of white light tried to fly out of the water when the Kaiju launched itself from the water and shoved the colossus’ head back into the water. The Colossus shoved the Kaiju away and paused.

It saw Dean. And from the readings and voices telling him, the Colossus was at least a 1000 ft tall. He swallowed hard. Maybe it was his time. He stared back at the giant blue eyes that seemed to have a conscious fondness to them. Then they opened wide in shock. He looked to see what they noticed.

“Fuck! Kaiju coming straight tow-” Dean thought he finished the sentence but he couldn’t hear anymore. He didn’t even have that ringing from the previous times he lost his hearing. He tried to brace himself for the blow of the kaiju but was too disoriented. He fought to keep his eyes open as he watched a metal blade appear out of thin air in the Colossus’ translucent white hand. The noise didn’t affect the kaiju much. Or that Dean could notice with his double vision. He saw the multiplying Kaiju flare its throat to spit its venom at him as it bounded closer.

Then whiteness.

Dean knew he was dead, but there was a shy voice asking him in a harsh Russian dialect, “Are you okay?”

 

* * *

 

Castiel was shocked when the Brothers recruited him. He was just a gardener Angel with skills of only nurturing plants and small creatures. Now he was a soldier in Father’s Army in the seemingly eternal struggle against the Demons. He made no effort to hide his opinions about the situation. His Garrison shared similar beliefs but were powerless to make a solid case as more and more of their brethren became Brothers.

This is why Castiel told Anna he would take the suicide mission to kill the General Azazel. Anna, in her pearlescent beauty, wrapped her fiery wings around his galaxy wings. She apologized when she scorched them but didn’t let go until Balthazar pulled Castiel away. None of the Angels had ever gone into the Hell Gate before. A few got close and went mad. Castiel steeled himself as he crouched behind a boulder in his small form as he watched General Azazel possess the strange beast vessel. Three of his captains followed suit before sacrificing a beast. As the beast cried out its death throes, the Hell Gate opened. Castiel took a deep breath and transformed into his true form as he sprinted into the Gate into darkness. He heard the Demons howl in fury at him as they chased him into the darkness. As the Gate closed, he was jettisoned into a murky unknown atmosphere that was unbreathable. He felt the Demons try to grab his legs and wing feathers.

With a rise of his wings, he felt his Grace boom out of his chest plate to rush back inside. This propelled him up and out of the atmosphere. Looking at the data his Grace gave him, he learned that he had been underwater and he managed to kill all of the captains. With a big gasp, he felt good air fill him. He found this new world to be beautiful but too wet for him. He hoped there was non submerged land as well. As he was wrapped up in his musings, Azazel rose from the water with a harsh cry and shoved Castiel’s head back into the water.

Castiel shoved the beastly vessel away from him when he noticed the metal husk. Inside was a beautiful soul. His Grace fluttered with elation and knowing. This was Father’s Realm. Unfortunately, Azazel also noticed the beautiful soul.

“Winchester!” Azazel cried in a frequency Castiel barely understood as he bounded over to the metal husk. Castiel realized that he couldn’t get over there soon enough despite being twice Azazel’s size. So he called out for the mythical Father Blade. If this was Father’s Realm, then the Blade should be here. As he got to the second line of the fairy tale poem, metal started forming in his palm. He was astounded once the poem was over and the fully formed blade was in his hand. Azazel looked over at him with a smirk, “That won’t kill me, stupid Angel!”

Castiel felt enraged as he saw the Demon get ready to spew venom over the beautiful soul. Castiel threw the 250 ft long blade like a throwing knife. It pierced through the brainstem and chest of the Demon as a harsh angle. Then the flesh imploded with gore and light. Castiel ran over to check on the soul and to retrieve the Blade. He slipped the weapon into his belt and looked at the metal husk to see if he could open it up without hurting the soul. He could feel its life weaken as the minutes went by. He touched the husk and hissed. The beautiful soul was inside a poisonous cage. Castiel had to save it. He felt into the soul from this distance and found a language they mutually understood, “Are you okay?”

No response. He looked around to see if there was anything he didn’t notice before. There was a distant hum coming from where the star was setting. He prayed to the Realm, “Hello, I am Castiel. I am in need of advice on saving a soul named Winchester. I do not know what to do. He’s in a poison metal husk and unresponsive. Just tell me what’s wrong and I’ll save him.”

 

Sam bolted up along with everyone else in the world. Bobby and Rufus were telling the helicopters to speed up and trying to figure out if there ever was a Castiel. Sam watched around him and realized no one was talking back to this Castiel. So he ducked out to the mess hall and sat down, “Castiel? Castiel, is the metal husk brown? Are you surrounded by water? Is the the Kaiju dead?”

 

Castiel heard a nervous voice respond to his prayer. He sighed and prayed back, “Yes! But I do not know what a Kaiju is. I did kill Azazel. Do you know how to save Winchester?”

 

Sam’s mind reeled. Whoever he was talking to knew what was going on. For the first time ever, he felt hope. He calmed down to reply, “He’s my brother! There’s a red latch on the right shoulder of the Charger, the husk. press it lightly and the head will open up. Dean is in there. Please, be careful! The core reactor in the old Charger is designed to explode if the pilot is forced out of the Charger.”

 

Castiel frowned with this new information. He took a deep breath and tried to find this other Winchester. As he was focusing, he heard a hiss from the Charger. A handsome Angel with no wings was clad in a weird suit trying to take of a helmet with shaky hands.

“Winchester! Your brother opened it for me! He is shaking and red is on the middle of his face.”

 

Sam gripped the table before him, “He’s hemorrhaging! Is he responsive? Oh, God! I can’t lose him! Do something, Castiel!”

 

Castiel felt the man’s pain from 400 miles away. He looked down at the wingless Angel and did something he had only done to the creatures at home. He bent down and gently pulled the soul into his mouth.

“I’m taking care of him, Winchester. I will be there in a moment,” He prayed to the man before teleporting to a field.

 

* * *

 

Dean was confused. Wasn’t Heaven suppose to be some peaceful, serene place full of family and strippers? He still couldn’t hear and the Colossus just put him in its mouth. He was too broken to care. He watched as weird teeth lit up. One lit up blue next to one that lit up green. A tall man with smaller versions of those galaxy wings stepped out on the blue tongue where Dean was lying on. The man was mouthing words before that Russian voice echoed in his head, “What’s going on? I prayed to your brother and he said you are hemorrhaging. Were you deaf before? Can I fix you?”

Dean blinked as the figure and he were suddenly in a green lit room, the tooth. Dean looked around trying to take in things but his vision was blurring quickly. He thought weakly, “Fix me, Angel.”

Castiel took in a sharp breath. This realm knew about his kind? He pressed two fingers to the man’s forehead and saw everything. He was stunned by how these beings, humans, made everything around them. They weren’t born with wings or anything but the basics. He was so amazed by how inward the man’s mind and physiology were about himself. But thoughts about the people around him were strong and protective. Castiel couldn’t help but share some of his own life with Dean as he fixed the blown ear drums, broken blood vessels, and radioactive decay.

Dean gasped as images of a foreign world and beings flashed behind his eyes. It was just like doing a Handshake with Sammy. He watched the Angel, Castiel, plant flowers while a pair of angels in armor walked up to him. He saw Castiel kill his first Kaiju, aka Demon. Dean was blown away by how fierce of a fighter Castiel could be. The final vision he saw was of himself weakly open the Charger. Castiel’s emotions filled Dean in that old way his mother’s forehead kiss once did.

Castiel sat on the edge of the medical table as he watched tears well up on the corners of Dean’s closed eyes. They were both exhausted but Castiel needed to take them to the Bunker. He left the lightly sleeping man in the tooth and went into his designated one. No one knew why every Angel had an empty tooth next to their own in their True Forms. Castiel felt like the depression was gone once he was back in his tooth. He shrugged it off before praying to the other Winchester, “He is healed. We will be arriving at the bunker when you want us. Please pray a picture of what’s around you.”

 

Sam ducked out of the loud and angry meeting once he heard the Russian words in his head. He hurried to the brothers’ room, “Castiel, you need to come quickly! You better be a good guy because I will kill you with my bare hands if I have to- What the hell!”

With a woosh of wings, a tall dark haired man with blue eyes with black starry wings stared at him while Dean was slumped against his shoulder. Sam pulled Dean away and laid him down on the bed. He opened up his older brother’s eye lids to see no trauma. He turned slowly to look at Castiel, “What are you?”

“I’m what you would call an Angel. But I am also a gardener,” Castiel spoke hesitantly. The man was intimidating him successfully.

Sam burst into laughter which woke up Dean, “Sammy?”

Dean reached out an exhausted hand out towards his brother. Sam leaned over and gave him a gentle hug, “Dean! You’re okay? What happened? Everyone is on the war path right now.”

Dean swallowed nervously, “Just give me a moment? And some water?”

Sam nodded and grabbed a canteen for Dean. After a few swallows, Dean spoke up, “Castiel emerged from the Rift as a suicide mission to take out the Category Five. Dude, turns out Kaiju are possessed beasts. By Demons.”

Sam’s jaw dropped, “Really? What? But-but wouldn’t we have known? I mean we used to be demon hunters!”

Castiel couldn’t help but interrupt, “Wait? Demons are here?”

The brothers shrugged, but it was Dean who spoke up, “Used to. All disappeared back in huh, 2013… right before the Kaiju. That’s funny.”

The three were lost in their thoughts as a loud knock on the door brought them back to the now.

“Samuel! Open up! This is no time for cowardice, idjit,” Bobby yelled from the other side.

“Shit!” Sam hissed as the door swung open. Bobby, Rufus, and Garth all swore when they saw an undamaged Dean and a stranger leaning against the wall… with wings.

“Those are the wings from the recordings!” Garth cried out. “What are you? The Heavenly Hulk?”

Castiel blinked in confusion. He heard similar sounds from Dean’s memories but didn’t understand the language. He looked at Sam and Dean and spoke in the language he understood, “What are they talking about? Why is this one trying to touch my wings? It’s really uncomfortable.”

Garth stopped and spoke in Russian, “Whoa, you’re Castiel.”

“Yes, that is who I am. You are?” Castiel tilted his head.

“I’m Garth Fitzgerald the Fourth!” Garth grinned.

“Why are there four of you? Isn’t one plenty?” Castiel frowned as the room burst into laughter after his question.

“You really are an alien! This is so cool! Tell us everything you know!” Garth squealed.

Castiel was feeling overwhelmed and clearly so was Dean. From what Castiel could gather, humans were roughly 1900% weaker than angels. That concept alone made him want to protect them all. So he gently and quietly as possible sent out his grace around the world telling every human about the existence of Angels and what that meant. In return, he learned English, French, Mandarin, and more of Russian. He didn’t touch Dean so the man was watching with wide eyes as the stars and galaxies left those wings and came back a few minutes later. Everyone except him went stalk still with glowing blue eyes.

“What are you doing, Castiel?” Dean growled.

“I’m exchanging knowledge with humanity,” Castiel spoke in English. “I’m too lazy to explain it to 4 billion individuals separately. I hope you can forgive me, Dean.”

Dean arched a brow before chuckling as everyone started coming back to themselves, “You are something else, Cas.”

Castiel didn’t understand why blood pooled to below his eyes, but it did.

Bobby was the first of the humans to speak, “Do you think you can be our sentry at the rift? Or can you even talk to fellow Angels?”

Castiel looked down at the ground nervously, “I failed my mission. I was supposed kill Azazel and then rip my Grace out at this side of the Hell Gate to destroy it. But now I know that would’ve guaranteed the doom of this planet if just using my Grace to call on the Father Blade caused Dean’s body so much harm.”

The room went silent with this realization. Dean stood up shakily. He held himself steady with the help of Sam and Castiel, “So if we go for the big guns, it’s a lose/lose situation. Let’s just do what we’ve always done best. Let’s hunt.”

Bobby and Rufus exchanged a look before Rufus ducked out of the room talking on his radio. Bobby turned to Garth, “Come up with defensive strategies we could use to test Demon exorcisms on the Kaiju. Castiel, can you guard the Rift for the next week’s worth of arrivals so we can modify our Jaegers?”

Castiel smiled and nodded, “If I get to garden once a week or more, I will be your sentinel for a few centuries easily.”

Everyone in the room freeze and arch a brow. Garth squeaks out, “Centuries? Are, are you a few centuries old, Castiel?”

Castiel frowned and nodded, “How long is a year here? I thought they were very long here since Dean is just 36 and has gone through so much already.”

Bobby laughed, “If that’s the case, then I’m as old as the Earth!”

Castiel looked through the archive of information he just gathered to find that humanity lived for such a small time. The more he learned, the more he needed to destroy the Demons. Not for the Angels, but for Humanity.

 

* * *

 

Three months later, the Impala Jaeger was tricked out with the Demon Blade (a sibling of the Father Blade), holy water conversion jets, and Demon trap bullets that paralyzed the Demons. Dean and Sam were proud of it. Castiel was impressed by how innovative the humans were. He quickly learned that although humans only had a few years, they used every second of it. He had been used to the slow pace of Angel society. Looking back, it made sense why the Angels weren’t able to contain the Demons in their Realms.

Ash called over the PA system the new readings of the emerging Demons of the day. People still called them Kaijus casually, but they were officially Demons now. Castiel nodded his goodbye to the brothers heading up to get suited before flying to the Rift. He found it exhilarating to change into his True Form as he fell from the clouds. He took a deep breath and dived in. During his time on Earth, he learned how to maneuver more efficiently underwater. He saw the water light up as the Gate opened. He prayed out to the brothers to get ready to trap two Category threes.

Once he watched the Demons start to swim straight up, he followed behind. As the Demons got to the surface, they howled in panic as the Impala sprayed them with holy water. Castiel took the distraction to slice the Demons in half and destroy them before they polluted the water too much.

“Dude, seriously? I wanted to test Baby out, Cas! Wanted to see if the Demon Blade really is that effective,” Dean complained in a prayer to Castiel. The man made Castiel feel strange things at wrong times. Like right now as Dean was berating him, he was feeling warm and happy. He didn’t understand and was planning on bringing it up the next time they saw each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did this make sense? -shrugs and goes back to writing fluffy porn-


End file.
